Fright
by WrittenWriter
Summary: This is going to probably be a bunch of one shots. The first one was on a whim. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS :(

* * *

Jenny looked at the man in front of her with all the contempt she could muster. She was completely angry with him for all the pranks he'd been pulling. He'd snooped and spied and she had finally had enough. His back was pressed up against the back of his chair as she leaned in very close to him.

"Burley, I swear, if you don't knock off your crap, I _will_ castrate you."

She watched with mild satisfaction as the man in front of her cowered.

"Sorry Jenny," he stammered.

"Do not apologize, Burley," she snapped and moved away from him. She calmly walked back to her desk and worked on finishing her paperwork.

Burley sat scrunched up in his chair looking like a frightened kitten while Pacci roared with laughter from his chair. The ping of the elevator alerted them to their boss's presence, but Stan never moved. He looked toward Jenny like a frightened kitten while Pacci tried to stifle his laughter.

"Steve," Gibbs growled.

The young man jumped a little before straightening up a little. His eyes were still wide as he looked up at his boss.

"Yeah, boss?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and looked in Jenny's direction. Her eyes never left the screen, but he could make out a slight smirk on her face. Then, without warning, Gibbs reached out and smacked the back of Burley's head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"What ever she did to you," the man said walking to his desk, "you probably deserved."

Pacci couldn't contain himself any longer and fell out of his chair roaring with laughter. Jenny smirk grew into a full out grin as Gibbs sat down at his desk drink his infamous cup of coffee.

* * *

AN: I suppose I could go on with this, but who knows. It may only be a one time thing.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny watched from the catwalk as Tony and Ziva continued their heated discussion from the elevator.

"You are a donkey's butt!" the Israli hissed as they walked toward the bullpen.

"It's an ass, Zee-vah," Tony shot back frustrated. "And it's not my fault you almost hit that car."

"Oh! But it is your fault that we could have died because you wanted to look at some 'hott tail!'"

Tony sat at his desk and shrugged. "It's an American pastime. I wouldn't expect a foregner to understand."

Infuriated, Ziva picked up a pencil off her desk and threw it at her partner. Tony jumped a little as it planted itself in his chair shockingly close to his neck.

"You tried to kill me!" he shouted.

Ziva shook her head and feigned innocence before getting up and walking to his desk. She placed her hands on his desk and looked at him closely. "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead."

Jenny laughed and straightened up as Gibbs walked up beside her.

"Remind you of anyone?" she asked looking back down at the two members of his team.

"Maybe," he agreed.

_[Flashback]_

_Pacci and Burley looked up from their desks as Jenny and Gibbs walked off the elevator. The two of them looking a little worse for wear._

_"If you would learn to not piss people off, we wouldn't have this problem," Jenny hissed as she threw her things on her desk._

_"If people did what they should, I wouldn't get mad and piss them off," he retorted._

_Jenny grabbed a clean shirt out of her drawer and looked at him. "Maybe if you were nicer, we wouldn't almost get blown up all the time!"_

_"If you'd pay attention." He started, but was quickly cut off._

_"Pay attention?" she demanded. "If I recall, I saved your sorry ass."_

_He shrugged._

_She glared at him angrily. "You know what that second 'b' in your name is for?"_

_He looked at her waiting paciently._

_"It's because you're a bastard," she growled before walking away._

_Burley looked over at Pacci. "We already knew that."_

_The two of them laughed and looked over at their boss in time to see him duck to avoid the stapler Jenny had thrown at him._

_Pacci leaned back in his chair. "This never gets old," he laughed._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The plot bunny may have visited me, but the characters are not mine.

* * *

Jenny waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. It was 2230 and she was in an extremely bad mood. The accumulating snow outside had caused her to slide down her driveway, twist her ankle, and keep a death grip on her steering wheel all the way to the navy yard. Her mood had not improved since Gibbs had pulled in time to watch her fall on her butt.

Her mood had dampened even more when they had a case thrown upon them. Ever since she'd failed her first autopsy, Gibbs had drug her down to witness part of one. She hadn't thrown up since the first one, but they always made her feel a little green.

Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor as they waited for people to get on and off the elevator. She really wanted a nice cup of hot chocolate and a blanket to wrap herself up in before climbing into an oversized arm chair. Suddenly the elevators stopped and the lights went out.

"Ah, hell," she said. She heard a chuckle and glared at Gibbs.

He smiled.

She sighed before leaning up against the back wall and sliding to the floor. Resting her elbows on her shoulders, she gently massaged her temples.

"Relax Jen," Gibbs said after a while.

She glared at him. "Easy for you to say, Leroy."

He glared at her and she gave a sarcastic smile in response as he sat next to her.

"How long do you think we're going to be stuck in here?"

He looked down at his watch before looking back at her. ""Dunno. Claustrophobic?"

"No. I just fear for your safety."

He smiled. "There aren't any office supplies in here. I think I'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can come up with something," she muttered.

They were quiet for a while. After an hour, Jenny had taken off her shoes and began massaging her feet. It wasn't a cup of hot chocolate and a blanket, but it still felt nice. She looked over at Gibbs who was leaning his head against the back of the elevator with his eyes shut.

"I'm bored," she said after a while.

"We're locked in an elevator," he responded. "It was bound to happen."

"Ha, ha," Jenny said as she rolled her eyes before looking at her watch and suppressing a yawn. 0200. "Do you think we're getting out of here tonight?"

"Why? Do you have somewhere pressing to be?" He still hadn't opened his eyes, but she could hear some hidden emotion in his voice. Annoyance? Frustration?

She shook her head. "No, I was just hoping to go home today."

He shrugged. "Probably not going to happen."

She signed and leaned her head back against the elevator wall before closing her eyes. "Think we'll get tomorrow off?"

She heard him snort. "Nope."

"Damn," she said before exhaustion took over and she slumped against his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. Her face was peaceful and devoid of all the frustration she'd held in all day. Her breathing had evened out and she finally looked relaxed.

He looked at her shoes on the floor in front of them. He'd been certain she'd have blamed him at some point for their current situation, but she hadn't. The only thing she'd done is call him Leroy. Something that usually got on his nerves, but hadn't bothered him when she'd said it.

He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking about that.

She made a soft noise and shifted around uncomfortably. A soft smile made its way to the surface as he maneuvered his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled in closer to him. Then he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep hoping the maintenance crew could wait until the morning.

* * *

_AN: I needed some fluff because it was snowing…again. I don't know what I'll do it the snow doesn't go away soon… Anyway, thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: So people asked what Stan could have done to warrant a response from Jenny so I decided to come up with a prank. Enjoy!!_

_--_

Stan looked from his watch to the elevator and then back again. Gibbs would be in any minute and his plan was going to work perfectly…if Jenny would show up on schedule. Frustrated, Stan looked up at Pacci.

"Think she's going to be late?"

Pacci nodded.

"So Gibbs is going to know?" The young man looked fearful.

"Unless he goes to visit Ducky first." Pacci looked up from his desk. "Or you could just postpone this."

Stan looked from his partner toward Jenny's desk. "But…but…" He sighed. "You're right." He got up from his chair and switched his with Jenny's. Then he carefully sat back down at his desk and pretended to busy himself working.

At the sound of the elevator the two agents looked up. Jethro Gibbs and Jenny Shepherd walked off the lift. She looked extremely pleased with herself while he looked angry.

"Boss," the two agents greeted at the same time.

He gave them a nod before sitting at his desk.

Jenny grabbed her finished files off the desk before dropping it on Gibbs' desk. She gave him a nod before walking toward the back elevators.

"Burley," Gibbs growled.

The young agent looked up carefully so he wouldn't cause the chair to move and send him toppling to the ground.

"Yea boss?"

Gibbs looked up at the young agent. "I'm going for coffee. You have 10 minutes before Shepherd returns. I will be back in 9." With that he got up and walked toward the lift.

Pacci and Burley looked at each other before Pacci smirked.

Stan looked from the elevator doors closing on his boss back to his partner. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

Pacci nodded. "Yeah."

Stan grinned mischeviously before switching the two chairs again, leaving Jenny's desk with the tampered one.

Pacci shook his head before looking thoughtful. "I wonder what she did to set him off."

Stan smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I don't know and I don't care. I just hope she does it again. I like this new Gibbs."


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony DiNozzo gave his favorite probie an encouraging push down the hallway. "Go on McScardy Pants."

Tim McGee looked at his partner. "There is no way I am checking to make sure if it's safe for you to go back to your desk."

"McGee, I am the senior field agent," Tony started.

"I know, DiNozzo. You tell me all the time."

"So do as I say. Make sure Ziva's not anywhere near my desk."

McGee rolled his eyes and walked around the corner toward his desk. He smiled at Ziva who was sharpening her knife at her desk.

"Is he still hiding?" she asked casually.

McGee smiled and sat in his chair before pretending to busy himself with paperwork. "He thinks you maybe trying to kill him."

Ziva smiled. "It is possible that I may be. But killing him would leave a mess and too many incident reports to fill out."

The two of them jumped as the sound of a slamming metal door sounded above them. They looked up to see Gibbs walking across the catwalk. He was halfway down the stairs when the door to the director's office flew open.

"SPECIAL AGENT GIBBS!" Director Sheppard yelled.

Gibbs paused for a second at the intensity of her voice before he continued walking down the stairs. As he walked toward his desk the two in the bullpen noticed he looked extremely calm. The two watched in silence as he grabbed his gun and badge before walking to the elevator.

As the doors opened, they revealed a furious woman. Still looking unfazed, Gibbs stepped onto the lift and the doors shut closing the former partners in together.

As McGee and Ziva stared at the lift, Tony decided it was now safe to go back to his desk.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" Ziva asked when she noticed Tony was at his desk.

He smiled. "Nope, no idea."

Inside the lift Jenny turned to Gibbs. "You have to give him credit for coming up creative diversions."

Gibbs took a drink of his coffee and nodded. "Yeah. I hope he enjoys the repercussions just as much."

Jenny grabbed his coffee and took a drink. "Repercussions?"

Gibbs smiled. "You just yelled at me without a sufficient reason."

Jenny smiled and handed him back his coffee cup while visions of DiNozzo being headslapped danced in her head.

--

_AN: I'm not sure where I meant to go with that, but when the fluffy plot bunny shows up, you have to go with it, right?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned, but I don't. Someday I'll be okay with it…Maybe._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

McGee sat down in the lab chatting with his favorite forensic scientist as they waited for the test results to come in.

He'd known her for a couple of years and they had been seeing each other on and off during that whole time. During all the time he'd known her, she'd always tend to talk about the most random things especially when she thought he wasn't paying attention.

As he stared at the computer screen waiting for results, he could hear her voice teasing him in the background.

"McGee? Hello? Earth to Tim! Are you listening to me?"

He fought hard to keep a straight face.

"Timmy!" she huffed. "Fine, you know what? I have something to tell you. I was going to wait, but it doesn't matter. You know how I always joke and tell you I'm pregnant when I know you're not listening to me? Usually I joke and say its Gibbs because Tony always seems to be around the corner and he gets the creeps at my descriptions. But you know what McGee?"

He could feel her building up to the big finish.

"It's yours! How are we going to deal with that? Are you ready for kids? Well guess what! You'd better be!"

McGee couldn't take it any longer. He smiled and turned toward Abby who was still standing next to him ranting. He placed a hand on either side of her face and kissed her quickly.

When he pulled back she blinked at him with a shocked expression on her face.

"McGee…What? I…don't…What was that for?

McGee smiled. "Aren't you ever quiet?"

Abby feigned being hurt before playfully punching him in the shoulder and kissing him on the cheek. "Nope, never."

They both laughed as the elevator dinged alerting them to their visitors.

* * *

_AN: I needed some Abby and McGee fluff. Who doesn't? We all need some geek love 3_


	7. Chapter 7

Jenny sat at her desk glaring at her computer. Even though she'd changed her clothes, she still felt slimy and was covered in things she didn't care to identify.

Jethro Gibbs stood on the catwalk overlooking the bull pen. It was almost time to call it a day, but he knew it was going to go on for quite a bit longer. For some reason his team had decided to take it upon themselves to "break-in" their rookie.

They got the call at 0630 about a body in an alley way. Since she'd been the probie, Burley and Pacci had decided to give Sheppard the job of digging around and going through the garbage.

"How's it going Shepard?" Burley asked as he and Pacci walked into the bullpen carrying three cups of coffee.

She glared at him.

"Woah, Shep," Pacci said. "You've got a hell of a glare."

"Been taking lessons from the boss man, Sheppy?" Burley asked setting a cup in front of his boss.

Jenny glared at him again. "Burley, call me that again and I will dispose of you."

"Why, Probie? Don't like being called 'Sheppy'?" he asked laughing as he walked to his desk.

Jenny narrowed her eyes. "I'm warning you Burley."

He laughed again. "Warn away." He walked to his desk and sat in his chair.

Gibbs walked down to his desk and waited as Burley and Pacci finished their reports. The two turned in their reports and made plans to head to the bar down the street. Gibbs looked at all the files on his desk and noticed Jenny had already turned hers in.

"Go home Jenny."

The young woman looked up from her desk. "Yeah. I'm going soon."

The phone on her desk rang.

"Sheppard," she answered. "Yeah. Really? You got all that together for me? That's great. Thanks, I'll be right down." She hung up her phone and nodded to her boss before walking to the back elevator.

Gibbs shook his head as he watched the elevator descend to the forensics lab. "This will not end well."

--

_AN: So that's it. I've been working on a different project and class work. I'm working on a new fic that might actually be divided into chapters. _


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Yeah, I know. Long time no see. So here's the update. You can speculate on which characters were in the scene and maybe I'll let you know in the next one… maybe. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot bunny... and he's all mine :)**

One Shot #8: Rainy days

The droplets fell from her chaotic hair indicating the sure sign of rain. While others had worn galoshes and raincoats, she'd worn her everyday attire. No coat, no jacket. Just a pair of black pants and a sharply cut blouse with those ridiculous stiletto heels. She typed on her keyboard quickly and threw her hair up in a ponytail as the screen loaded.

The elevator dinged on the floor alerting her to another presence on the office floor. She looked up and her eyes narrow in a furious fire. The man in question held a jacket of his finger and smirked at her.

"Forget something?" he asked politely.

She growled at him and grabbed her jacket while muttering a stream of profanities under her breath.

"That's not nice," he chided as she took her seat.

Her eyes widened as she took in the objects on her desk. Paperclips, scissors, pens, pencils, and files to be sorted; all things falling under the category of 'Potential Items of Pain.'

In her mind she was doing cartwheels across the floor as she spotted a long, rectangular item. She held it in her hand for a second, weighing her options before it resounded with a crash across the room.

The man jumped as the cold air rushed past his cheek and the crash sounded behind his head.

"Take my coat again," she seethed stealing his stapler from his desk, "and next time I won't miss."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Well, I suppose this as good as time as any to continue the last chapter. I've heard a couple different views on the possibilities of who was in the last chapter. I ran a couple different ways with it, but this is the one I like the best. Sorry it took so long to get it up. Enjoy!**

"The weather man said it wasn't supposed to rain," he said innocently.

"Well the weather man was uninformed."

"_Misinformed_," he corrected.

"I do not care," she muttered glaring at him.

Both agents looked up as the elevator bell sounded. Upon seeing their boss walk in, carrying his ever-present cup of coffee, they both busied themselves.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the squad room slowly taking in his surroundings. Ziva sat at her desk looking like a drowned rat. She was taking off the shoes she'd worn in and placed them aside to dry, eyeing the writing utensils on her desk.

He turned to DiNozzo who sat at his looking rather pleased with himself. Gibbs looked for McGee and noticed he had left his desk. He was currently at the back elevator carrying a stack of files, waiting patiently, and shooting nervous glances back at the bullpen.

Sighing quietly, he walked the rest of the way to his desk, stopping only to slap DiNozzo on the back of the head.

_WHACK!_

"Hey!" he said rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Rule one," Gibbs said simply walking over to his desk. He grabbed his cup of coffee and slowly glanced at a message left on his desk. He folded the paper as slid it into his pocket before turning and heading back out of the bullpen. Before he headed up the stairs, he graced DiNozzo with another head slap.

_WHACK!_

DiNozzo winced and rubbed the back of his head before turning back to his paperwork.

"Rule One," he muttered to himself.

"Rule One?" Ziva asked rolling the word over in her mouth. "Is that the one that says never screw your partner?"

"_Over_, Ziva," Tony looking up at her. "New screw _over_ your partner."

"I could have sworn," she muttered to herself looking up at the catwalk before she grabbed a dry set of clothes from her desk and headed toward the bathroom. Tony looked from her to the catwalk and back before shaking his head and turning back to his paperwork.

Upstairs, Director Jenny Sheppard leaned on the railing over looking the squad room. Jethro Gibbs quietly walked up the stairs and stopped next to her, handing her his coffee.

"Director," he greeted.

"Agent Gibbs," she responded giving him a quick nod.

"Spying, Jen?" he asked leaning against the railing.

"Part of my job, Jethro," she said taking a drink.

Gibbs looked her over carefully.

"Something you want to ask?" she wondered, shooting him a sideways glance.

He shook his head and looked down at the bullpen as Ziva returned in her dry clothes looking pleased with herself. "Nothing of particular importance. But I was just wondering where Ziva could have gotten her rules mixed up. Got any ideas?"

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Special Agent Jenny Sheppard walked into the squad room where Stan Burley and Chris Pacci were standing face-to-face arguing about something._

"_You told me she was nice," Pacci muttered._

"_She was nice, Pacci," Burley returned._

"_She was hell in a hand basket, Stan."_

"_So you didn't like her?"_

_Pacci rolled his eyes. "What gave you that idea?"_

_Jenny sat down at her desk as Gibbs walked into the bullpen and smacked them both on the back of the head._

WHACK!

"_Geeze, Boss," Burley complained rubbing the tender spot on his head. "What was that for?"_

"_Rule One," he said simply._

"_Rule One," Burley muttered to himself. "Rule One," he repeated. He turned to Pacci. "Is that about asking for all the information?"_

"_No," Pacci replied. "I thought it was wearing gloves at a crime scene."_

"_You're both wrong," Jenny muttered._

_They turned to her._

"_Alright, Jenny," Burley said mockingly. "If you're the expert, lay it on us."_

_She looked up at them. Gibbs saw a flash of mischief in her eyes. "Never screw your partner."_

_Gibbs ran a hand over his face. "_Over_, Jen. It's never screw _over_ your partner."_

"_I like mine better," she said defiantly leaning back in her chair._

"_And why is that?" Pacci and Burley asked curiously._

_She smiled at the two of them before she looked over at Gibbs and slowly glanced his features over, her eyes lingering on his prominent features before finally locking with his. "Because rules were made to be broken." _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Jenny turned from the bickering agents in the bullpen to the man standing beside her. Slowly, she looked his features over, her eyes lingering in some areas before finally locking with his.

She smiled innocently. "No idea."

Gibbs rolled his eyes before he leaned in closer. "Right," he whispered before turning and heading back downstairs.

Jenny looked down at the railing and noticed a slip of paper where his hand had been resting. She slowly picked it up and glanced at the handwritten text before smiling to herself.

…Because sometimes, rules are meant to be broken…

**AN2: I hope it was worth the wait. :) **


End file.
